


Between Darkness and the Light

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Scully struggles with past demons as their daughter’s birthday approaches.





	Between Darkness and the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumblebee1220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/gifts).

> Written for the Halloween XF Exchange and Ann Marie/bumblebee1220 with Spooky word prompt: Nightmare. Girl, I really hope you like it. :) Special thanks to Nicole @OnlyTheInevitable for organizing these awesome exchanges and to my beta readers Monika and Cate as always for such awesome work and keeping my grammar in check. :D

_ In the darkness, adrenaline pumped through her veins as the sound of her beating heart thrummed through her eardrums. It was almost deafening. A baby cried profusely. Her baby. William, her miracle child. She felt herself slamming her weight against the door, screaming at the top of her lungs for the attacker to stop. It felt like an eternity before the door gave way and she only caught a slight glimpse of the man, pillow in his hands with the intent on killing her child before she unloaded the rest of her clip into his chest. She watched him drop to the ground in a heap. _

_ She remained frozen in place, unable to move. The gun dropped from her hand with a clatter. William continued to cry and she watched as the man on the floor pooled her carpet with a deep crimson as she processed what had just happened. This man tried to kill her child. _

_ It wasn’t until the sound of her mother’s voice filled the room that she was drawn out of her stupor. “DANA!” her mother cried out, her voice laced with terror before her gaze settled on the bloodied sight at their shoes. Scully’s hands flew to her mouth as she fought the urge to vomit. However, the sound of William’s continuous piercing cries stirring her maternal instinct into motion. _

_ William continued to wail in his crib from the commotion, his face beet red and scrunched up, tears glistening on his rounded cheeks with his tiny hands suspended mid-air. Her mother’s next moves were all a blur as she saw the older Scully reach into the crib in an effort to comfort and placate the baby. _

_ Scully’s legs felt as if they were rooted in place by lead. Her head was spinning and she barely caught a glimpse of her mother as she walked towards her with William in her arms. She was obviously terrified, but concern for her daughter seemed to override any fear that seemed to remain. Blood seeped from her hairline, revealing that she had been hurt during her efforts to protect her grandson. _

_ She hadn’t realized she’d been hyperventilating until she felt her mother’s concerned touch, causing her to involuntarily flinch at the contact. _

_ “Dana...DANA?” Maggie Scully urged. “We need to call 911.” _

_ William’s cries seemed to dissipate in the comfort of his grandmother’s arms as she tried to console his mother. _

_ Scully shook her head, barely aware of the hot tears spilling down her cheeks. _

_ Suddenly, the sound of movement from the living room caught Maggie’s attention and she all but thrust William into Scully’s arms before retreating from the room to find the source of the commotion. _

_ William was quiet as Scully’s tears continued to fall, almost blissfully unaware of everything that had just happened. That fact only caused Scully to cry harder as she whispered to her son while simultaneously taking in his milky baby scent. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry sweetheart,” she chanted. All she could think about was Mulder and how she had failed to keep their son safe in his absence. She hated herself for sending him away. What had she been thinking?! _

_ William let out a small mewl against her in response. _

_ In the distance, she could hear Doggett and Reyes’ voices. They were talking to her mother. She took a deep breath as she gathered herself to move away from the crime scene and into the other room. _

_ Suddenly, she was whisked away by a bright light and words uttered by a dying man,“Your son has to die.” _

_ “Why?!” She shrieked. “Who told you that?! He’s my son...HE’S MY SON!” _

_ \------- _

“Scully?” Mulder’s voice pierced through her thoughts. “Scully, it’s me. It’s okay, I’m here,” he pled.

Scully’s eyes flew open and was greeted by the darkness in the familiar comfort of their unremarkable house. It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings and realize where she was.

She turned to the left to see Mulder sitting up beside her, his hand on her back, worry evident in his features.

“Oh, God,” she whispered, clutching the sheets in her hands. She realized she was still trembling.

“You had a nightmare?”

Scully looked down and closed her eyes against the darkness of the room. “Yes and no.”

A moment of silence passed between them before the sound of crying crackled through the baby monitor next to her, reminding her that she’d had another baby completely dependent on her just down the hall.

She nearly threw off the sheet and quickly padded down the hall, her mind relieved at the sight of her baby girl in her crib. She was fifty-five years old. She had a, now, one-year-old daughter and an eighteen-year-old son who was out there living his life- aside from the odd visits he surprised them with. At times, her mind struggled to entertain the image of the small baby boy she carried in her arms with the young man she’d seen on limited occasions.

Scully scooped up the baby, instantly calming her with her presence. Rocking her gently, she made small soothing noises.

“What is it, baby girl? Something scare you?” she crooned. Their daughter had started sleeping through most of the night a few months back. Sometimes, Scully still woke up each day in complete awe of the fact that they had another miracle baby well into their fifties.

She was suddenly aware of Mulder beside her, his face full of concern.

“Honey,” he pressed gently. “You kept screaming for William in your sleep. Did he...was it another vision?”

Scully sighed, trying to find the words. Just a few years ago, their son was a taboo subject as they each grieved in silence. She had made a commitment, a sacred vow in that church that, come what may, they would break through the darkness together.

“It was a memory. I know you know about the threats on William’s life, but Mulder...I, I witnessed it firsthand,” her voice broke as she looked down at her daughter’s deep blue eyes staring back at her as if completely mesmerized by the sight of her mother.

Mulder’s chest tightened at the sight of tears spilling over Scully’s cheeks as she involuntarily smoothed her hand over her daughter’s downy head. When she turned to look at him, he could see the pain from all those years ago in those watery depths.

“I saw him...with a pillow,” she choked how. “I-I shot him and…” she had difficulty continuing as her throat was clogged with emotion. “If I didn’t get there in time… I-.”

Her face fell as she let out a sob, unable to continue. Mulder crossed the distance between them and pulled both of them into his arms. His heart ached for all Scully had endured and experienced in his absence. Scully held onto their daughter protectively as she sobbed into Mulder’s chest at the memory that felt as if no time had passed. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he soothed. “He’s okay, Scully,” Mulder whispered. “It was never your fault. None of it.”

His chin found it's a familiar place as her head tucked safely beneath it. Their daughter squirmed between them in protest, but it went unnoticed in their shared grief. Mulder didn’t notice as his shirt became completely soaked in tears; however, her sobbing eventually subsided and they stood completely still in the nursery. A small night light illuminated the darkness of the room in addition to the scattered glow in the dark stars above them.

Scully felt a small tug on a lock of hair. “Ma...ma-ma. Mama.”

Her eyes flew open, hoping beyond hope that her ears weren’t betraying her. Mulder couldn’t help but smile as they pulled apart. He watched as Scully looked down at their daughter in awe as she stared up at Scully, her fist full of red hair. Ever since she was born, her hair seemed to serve as Katie’s security blanket.

“Mama,” she said again.

Mulder fought back a wide grin suddenly pulling at his features. He didn’t want to ruin the moment for Scully. He worked tirelessly day in and day out while Scully was at the hospital, begging her to say “Mama” and “Dada”. He wanted so much for Scully to hear the words she’d been craving all these years even if she already knew that she was a mother.

“Oh, my sweet baby girl,” she gushed. She was crying again, but Mulder knew these were tears of happiness. 

Whether it was the hours of effort he put into getting her to say "Mama and Dada" or that their daughter had impeccable timing he wasn't entirely sure. Katie always seemed to be acutely aware of her mother's emotions ever since Scully was pregnant with her. Each and every time Scully was upset, whether about William, her mother or just afraid for their daughter, she was rewarded with a gentle jab at her insides.

They had their own special type of connection he couldn't explain, of that he was certain. 

"I love you," Scully gushed. "I’ve loved you since the very moment I found out you were growing inside of me."

Katie shifted in her grip, reaching for Scully's face with her tiny hands. 

"Mama," she said again.

Scully took her daughter's hand in her free one and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know," she whispered. "You don't like seeing Mommy sad." She sniffled before she let out a laugh.

"You could use a change though."

Mulder smiled. "Let me do it. You go back to bed, I know you have to get up in a few hours."

Scully nodded as she passed the baby to Mulder's waiting arms. "Goodnight, baby," she whispered.

"See if she'll take a bottle, but I don't think she's hungry," Scully said. With a gentle squeeze to Mulder's upper arm, she walked out and down the hall to their bedroom.

Scully was right, Katie didn't seem to be hungry and she fell back asleep shortly after he changed her.

Mulder carefully snuck back into bed and draped his arm around Scully. He could feel her thinking as he often did.

"You okay, Scully?" He whispered from behind ber.

Scully sighed. "I just...William was only three months younger when I gave him up. Sometimes, I keep expecting something to go horribly wrong, for her to be...different. She's an incredibly intuitive baby."

"I don't think it's any more or less spectacular or unusual than your connection with William."

Scully sighed. "You're right. I just can't help but worry for her."

Mulder chuckled. "Oh, Scully, I don't think we'll ever stop worrying for her. I think we knew that going into this whole parenting thing. But things were different this time. She's fine, Scully, and I'm here. Nothing is going to take her from us."

Scully closed her eyes and released a sigh. If anyone was more in tune with her emotions than her daughter, it was Mulder.

"She probably gets it from you," she mused. "Along with many other things."

"But her skepticism from you. I swear she's doing the eyebrow thing."

Scully laughed in spite of herself. "Sure. Fine. Whatever, Mulder."

"It's true," Mulder insisted before he leaned over as Scully met him halfway for a quick kiss. 

Scully hummed in response. "Mulder, have I told you lately how thankful I am you got rid of that beard?"

"All the time."

This time they both settled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\-----

The next morning came quicker than either of them expected. Mulder fed Katie as Scully got ready for work. She only worked three days a week now, but they were frequently twelve hour shifts or longer.

She threw him an appreciative glance and Mulder couldn't help but admire her long locks of hair. It brought him back to where they were long before she left and wanted to make a change.

He knew she had a particularly complicated surgery that morning and he wanted to ensure her morning was as smooth as possible, so he had coffee prepared for her from their new espresso machine, knowing she'd grab food at the hospital.

As Scully left the house, Mulder followed her onto the porch. She kissed him, long and hard, before running her hand through Katie's soft brown hair. "I love you so much, Baby. Make sure Daddy behaves himself."

Mulder opened his mouth in mock horror, but let her enjoy the moment. As Scully retreated down the steps, briefcase in hand, he whispered to Katie whose eyes followed Scully. "Can you wave bye bye to Mommy?" He instructed as he lifted a hand.

"Bye, Mommy," he said, louder this time, making Scully turn around. The sight stopped her in her tracks.

Katie had lifted her tiny arm moving it and down slightly. She babbled before she uttered "Mama" once more.

Scully's eyes filled with tears and she fought the urge to run back and kiss them both profusely as she had to be at the hospital in thirty minutes.

"Bye, Baby," she said, waving back.

Mulder stood there as Katie waved her arm profusely. “Ba ba,” she started giggling in the process and he could tell Scully was pulling away with great difficulty.

The two of them watched until Scully’s car disappeared from sight and Mulder turned to retreat back up the stairs. “That’s it, Baby...now say “Da-da”,” he encouraged.

“Ba-ba,” Katie continued with a grin. Mulder sighed. The disappointment never lasted long when it came to his daughter as she was always full of surprises. He moved to press a firm kiss against her cheek and she erupted into laughter. “Baaaa.”

“Da-da,” he said again as he stopped on the top of the porch, turning back to the graveled driveway.

It was eerily quiet as a gentle wind passed through. Mulder spotted a few errant leaves floating in the wind and Katie instinctively tried to reach for them. She was such a curious little thing. “_ Just like someone else I know,” _Scully often teased.

She was turning one in just a few days, a day she coincidentally shared with Mulder. They had a simple party planned with Doggett, Reyes, their daughter, Gracie, as well as Skinner and Kim. They invited Bill and Charlie along with their families, but both were unable to get flights out as Bill was still in Germany. There was someone else they were yearning for, but they didn’t want to get their hopes up. 

Mulder knew Scully was almost always worried if they would be enough for their daughter. “_ We’re so old, Mulder, with very little family left and just a few friends. Will the small niche group we have ever be enough?” _

They were at least thankful that Katie got on well with John and Monica’s daughter- who was only a few months younger than Katie. Both Scully and Reyes’ alien DNA had allowed them both to become pregnant later in life, even if Reyes was a few years younger than Scully, but that is a story for another time.

“Your mama is out saving lives,” Mulder started, gaining Katie’s attention. “She’s certainly saved mine more times than I can count. We’re so lucky to have her. You know, I think you will be just like your mommy when you grow up.”

Katie just stared at him, grinning a toothless smile before she let out a squeal.

\------

Scully had to wipe away the stray tears on her cheeks as she embarked on the drive to work she knew like the back of her hand. She didn’t understand what was wrong. In fact, everything was almost perfect. Their son knew she loved him; in fact, he dropped by every now and then. They had this wonderful second chance to be parents. It was almost too perfect.

_ She walked through the halls of Our Lady Of Sorrows as she did hundreds of times over. There were difficult times. Those were the times she was constantly looking over her shoulder to ensure no one followed her home, to or from the hospital. That went on for a few good years until Agent Drummy showed up. Not long after that, she was finally able to rest easy as she went about her chaotic workday. Mulder was able to show up at the hospital, causing minor uproar among the hospital staff. They would often go out to dinner and, of course, they went on a Bohemian cruise. _

_ Everything was just fine until it wasn’t. Dinners out slowly became a thing of the past as Mulder’s nights in became long and unpredictable. She picked up more shifts at the hospital during those times. As December 2012 drew closer, Mulder would disappear from the house, chasing leads, not understanding why she wasn’t doing more to prevent what was coming. It got worse and worse until he no longer came to bed and they were fighting almost daily. At some point, she had gotten demoted to a surgeon’s assistant, though she did not mind it too terribly much. So many of her patients’ cases were becoming too personal for her and, no doubt, the hospital administration took notice. The screaming matches between her and Mulder also were physically and mentally exhausting until she just could not do it anymore. _

_ Until she left. _

_ The drive to work was much different after that. It was shorter, sure. She forgot how many times she had cried on that drive when she realized she wasn’t driving down her usual path. She wasn’t sure when, but she eventually was able to stop crying. It wasn’t long before she received that call from Skinner requesting their assistance and she fell down the rabbit hole again. Even though those commutes were different, it was a path that led to them both finding one another again. A path that led to another miracle child. And now here she was, traveling the same road she did all those years ago under new and renewed circumstances. She had a husband and a child to come home to. _

_ She started her day as she often did, heading to her office and reviewing patient files, readying herself to assist with the latest patient. As she left her office, she was so engrossed in the most recent patient’s file until she felt herself run into something solid. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” she spoke quickly, rushing to catch the folder before it collided with tile. _

_ “No worries,” a sweet, entirely unfamiliar voice replied. “Happens to me all the time; so much, in fact, my mother tells me that it must run in the family.” _

_ Scully looked up to see a woman, clad in a white lab coat, smiling softly at her. She couldn't have been much over thirty. She had long, soft brown hair and the purest blue eyes she had ever seen, other than her child’s of course. _

_ “Have...have we met before? I’m certain I haven’t seen you in this hospital, but you look so familiar. What’s your name?” _

_ “Katherine, but everyone calls me Kate. I even made my parents call me that.” _

_ Scully stood there, stunned as she felt an odd sense of deja vu settle over her as she remembered Mulder’s words to her from so long ago. “I even made my parents call me Mulder.” _

_ Before she could respond, Kate spun on her heels. “I gotta go, maybe I’ll see you around again...” _

_ “Dana,” Scully felt herself supplying for her. “Dr. Dana Scully.” And, the woman was gone. _

_ Scully took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something about that woman shook her to her very core. _

_ The rest of her day was uneventful. She was just about to leave as another thought struck her. Pulling out her laptop, she decided to search the hospital directory for Katherine. She mentally kicked herself for not asking for Kate’s last name and she felt it was rather odd that she did not supply it either. There was only one Katherine that populated the search results and it certainly wasn’t the woman she met in the hallway earlier. Scully heaved a sigh as she nearly slammed the laptop closed. There was only one explanation, that woman wasn’t a regular doctor here at this hospital. _

_ Scully sighed as she retreated from her office, suddenly eager to get home. She hadn't heard from Mulder all day and she was starting to worry. Usually, he sent a text during each of her shifts, showing her the mischief he and their daughter were often up to. _

_ As she walked outside, she spotted the woman from earlier, seemingly oblivious to her presence. She stopped against the wall and watched her continue to walk. It was ridiculous, she had no good reason to be stalking this woman. _

_ After she got a good distance away, Scully followed in the same direction and hurried closer without being too close. She stopped for a moment, realizing she had no real plan of action here. _

_ "Hey!" She was startled from her thoughts as the woman stopped and stared in her direction. How in the hell was she spotted that easily? _

_ When Scully didn't respond, the woman placed her hands on her hips and eyed her skeptically...something she was guilty of far too often. "Are you following me?" _

_ Scully frantically searched for some type of explanation. "Umm, er, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't catch your name." _

_ Katherine walked closer to Scully, twirling her keys in her hand. "It's Katherine," she deadpanned. _

_ "But your last name…" Scully paused as the woman neared her as she caught the golden reflection that contrasted against the sunlight _

_ Scully felt her heart rate quicken, unsure of what suddenly came over her as she reached towards Katherine, grasping the golden chain around her neck. That crucifix mirrored her own. _

_ "Hey-" _

_ "Your last name," Scully interrupted, "wouldn't happen to be Mulder would it?" She was unable to look Katherine in the eye as her head started to spin. When the woman didn't respond, she felt her jelly-like legs give way beneath her. She swore she could have heard someone say Mom before everything went dark. _

_ \---- _

_ Scully opened her eyes slowly, looking around only to realize she was in an unfamiliar room. Her legs had been elevated with multiple pillows. _

_ "Better now?" The familiar voice asked beside her. _

_ Scully jumped as Katherine moved a tray in front of her. On it was a glass of fruit juice. It shouldn't have surprised her that this woman knew how to care for someone who had fainted. She was a doctor. _

_ Once again she caught the reflection off of her necklace, which made everything immediately come back to her. _

_ Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at the once tiny person that grew inside of her. _

_ "My baby. My sweet baby girl. You're all grown up," her voice broke. "But how?" _

_ Katherine smiled. "I didn't mean to frighten or confuse you, but my secret is clearly out." _

_ Scully wiped at her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. “Oh my God, what’s happening?” _

_ “It’s okay,” she said in a rational voice that mirrored her own as she sat next to her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” _

_ Shaking her head and reaching for the juice, she took a long sip before she continued. She had so many questions and at the same time, she was unsure of what to ask. _

_ “You’re a doctor, too?” _

_ “Yes,” the brunette responded with a smile that reminded her so much of Mulder. _

_ Scully was in tears again- she couldn’t help it. This woman was a total stranger and at the same time, she felt as if she already knew this adult version of her child. She decided to start simple. _

_ “You’re taller than me,” she chuckled through her tears, making Katherine smile. “Though that’s a fairly easy achievement.” _

_ Several moments passed as Scully stared at her daughter and suddenly the questions she wanted to ask bubbled to the surface. “What are you doing here? How old are you? Are we still alive? Do you have children?” _

_ Katherine smiled as she sat in front of her. Scully looked around at the fairly modest and yet, clean apartment and took a mental note of where her daughter’s cleaning habits came from. _

_ “You have a lot of self-doubts,” Katherine started. “You worry if you’ll be able to care for me properly and protect me, the younger me anyway, because of what’s happened in the past...your past.” _

_ Scully opened her mouth to respond, but was unsure how to answer. It was true. Before Katherine continued, Scully felt a twinge of anxiety creep up, wondering what was coming next. _

_ “Relax,” she said as if reading her mind. Could she read minds? _

_ “You should listen to him more, you know,” Katherine said. _

_ “When have I ever been wrong, Scully?” Scully could almost hear the words pouring out of Mulder’s lips. _

_ “Jesus, you’re so much like him,” she muttered. _

_ “A good thing, I hope?” _

_ “Of course it is...but please, tell me.” _

_ Katherine looked thoughtful for a moment. “I have to be careful about how much I divulge to you...changing the future and whatnot. I am thirty-three years old and, no, I don’t have kids...or a partner for that matter. I’ve never desired kids personally and neither has…” she was hesitant to elaborate. _

_ Scully seemed to pick up on the indication. “William-Jackson, do you know him, is he,” _

_ Katherine smiled. “He’s alive. He’s married, but they, also, do not have children. While we’re not exactly alike, we’re both similar in that we’re different because of the alien DNA you passed to us. Not to worry, however...you don’t need to worry for my life or safety because of it. Instead, both of us are dedicated to a cause that helps children like us. There are many more.” _

_ Scully sighed as she tried to wrap her head around all of it. _

_ “Things are so much different now, so progressive, but I’ll admit I worried a bit that you’d pressure me for grandchildren.” _

_ Scully laughed as the tears started flowing again. “I would never. My parents, as I’m sure the me in your time already told you, were often disapproving of my life choices. But all I ever wanted, want, for you and William is for you both to be happy. To grow up loved...and safe,” her voice broke and it took her a moment to compose herself. _

_ “As for grandchildren, ha- we’re parents for the second time in our FIFTIES, so that itch has already been scratched.” _

_ Together, they both laughed. _

_ “My mom said the same thing,” Katherine shrugged. _

_ “She is a wise woman if I must say so myself.” _

_ “She certainly is,” Katherine agreed. _

_ “So…” Scully hesitated. “Are you...happy?” _

_ Katherine smiled a warm smile. She reached forward and took Scully’s hand in her own.“Yes, very much so...because of you and Dad.” _

_ “Are we… ?” she hesitated again. _

_ “You’re both still alive and doing fairly well...in your eighties. Pushing each other with each other’s wheelchairs. Now, the tables have been turned and it’s my turn to worry about you.” _

_ Scully let out a tearful laugh as she recalled Mulder’s words to her not long before their daughter was conceived. “Baby…I’m sorry,” _

_ “Don’t be. I had a happy childhood. You gave me a good life.” _

_ Scully swallowed back tears as she nodded. She glanced around the room and saw a simple photo sitting next to Katherine on a coffee table. Katherine caught her gaze and handed her the photo before she even had a chance to ask for it. _

_ In it, she could see four people. Despite the years of age that added fine lines and wrinkles, she recognized herself and Mulder. Next to them, she could barely make out William...still the same boy she recognized with his crop of dark brown hair and eyes, but with the same added lines of wisdom that only comes with years of experience. A woman stood next to him, she appeared slightly older, but only just by a few years. She had matching long dark hair and dark eyes with an olive complexion. Last, but not least, was Katherine, her blue eyes contrasting against them. Scully gingerly ran her finger over the wooden frame as the tears fell. This was her family and they were all together. Her heart swelled at the realization that her son had found happiness and she was certain her daughter would as well. _

_ “That’s Crystal,” Katherine offered. “Well, that’s what she likes to be called anyways. You’ll have to be patient to find out the details yourself. But she’s like us.” _

_ Scully nodded as her hands continued to trace the frame. _

_ “Your grandmother would have adored you. We...we were so close and I can only hope to be the kind of mother that she was.” _

_ “I know and you are,” she insisted, taking Scully’s hands into hers. “That’s why when I was little, I wanted to be exactly like my mom when I grew up. Even though it seemed impossible and still does at times. It’s a LOT to live up to...an FBI Agent, a doctor, and scientist,” she laughed. _

_ Scully shook her head. “You’re so much more than that, my sweet girl. I don’t even have to ask you to know it. Since the moment you were born, I knew you would change the world.” _

_ It was Katherine’s turn to cry. She normally wasn’t an emotional person, but she was becoming overwhelmed. “The...the world, it’s a different place now. No more poverty, everyone has healthcare. We don’t have to worry about mass shootings. I’m sorry,” she shook her head. “I’ve probably said too much already. There’s still progress to be made, but…” _

_ “A world without Trump. Thank God! I can at least sleep easier at night knowing what’s to come. I swear, I fear for you...my baby growing up in today’s climate as a woman. It’s awful,” Scully sighed. _

_ “You’ll have to see how it plays out.” _

_ Scully nodded, wiping her eyes as she sniffled. “I worry for William...Jackson, being out there on his own. I just want him to know how loved he is. That he has a home to come to if he wants it.” _

_ Katherine nodded. “He knows. You told him, remember? I actually have a feeling you’ll be seeing him again soon. He has his own part to play in things. You’ll see. He...he’s always been a good big brother...protective. Still is, even though we’re both grown ass adults now,” she couldn’t help but chuckle. _

_ Scully smiled proudly. “That’s big brothers for you. I had one myself.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ Scully’s heart ached as she knew she couldn’t stay this way with her grown daughter forever. She had to go home soon...to her home. _

_ “I love you...so much,” Scully felt the words rolling out of her mouth before she could stop them. _

_ Katherine wiped the tears from her eyes. “I know. I love you too...Mom.” _

_ If Scully was certain she was all out of tears, she had another thing coming. “Oh my God...I’m still. I’m not used to hearing that.” _

_ Standing up, she pushed the folding table out of the way. “Can I...hold you?” she asked, outstretching her arms. To her surprise, Katherine was immediately at her feet and threw her arms around Scully. Both Scully women erupted into sobs, though they were tears of joy and happiness. _

_ “I love you,” Scully kept saying. “I need you to know that.” _

_ “I know. I know you do. William knows it, too.” _

_ They stayed that way for several minutes before she heard Katherine whispered against her. “You have to go back now.” _

_ Scully was torn. She had only just gotten to know this older version of her daughter and now she had to leave? _

_ “No, I...” Scully started to protest. _

_ Katherine forced them both apart by pulling back. She placed her hands against Scully’s cheeks, cradling them in her own. “You are exactly the same as I imagined you to be...so long ago,” she added with a laugh. “You’re the same, Mom.” _

_ “Well, that’s reassuring, I guess,” Scully laughed tearfully. _

_ Katherine smiled and placed a loving kiss on her mother’s cheek. “I love you.” _

_ “I love you most, baby girl.” _

_ Katherine couldn’t help but roll her eyes, in typical Scully fashion, eliciting a laugh from Scully. _

_ “That still hasn’t changed and it’s embarrassing.” _

_ “You always will be my baby girl, even when you’re fifty and I’m six feet under.” _

_ “Okay, now you’re just being morbid.” _

_ The beautiful young woman in front of her began to fade, her touch dissipating. No. _

_ As Katherine’s hands fell from her face, Scully reached out and pulled her forward, placing a loving kiss on the crown of her daughter’s head. “Bye, my sweet girl.” _

_ The last thing she saw was her daughter wave before the whole room was catapulted into darkness. _

_ “Bye, Mom.” _

_ \----- _

Scully shifted as the images faded away. In the distance, she could smell Mulder’s familiar cologne and hear his voice calling to her.

“Scully.”

Her eyes flew open and she was greeted with the familiar darkness of the room in their unremarkable house.

“Scully?” he tried again, his concern growing.

It was then that she realized her face was still wet with tears. No wonder Mulder was so concerned.

She sighed, staring at the ceiling as he continued. “Another nightmare?”

Scully shook her head. “No, no nightmares,” she said. 

Mulder waited several moments for her to continue. When she didn’t, he sighed, not wanting to push her. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, she said, “I’m good, Mulder. Promise.”

“Good. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I haven’t finished all of the party decorations. But if you need me, I’m just a wink away.”

“Thank you.”

“Night, Scully.”

“Night, Mulder.”

\--------

Scully sat in the rocking chair in the back of their house. Katie sat in her lap, babbling away at whatever it was that struck her fancy in the horizon. One year ago today, she brought her second miracle baby into the world. Coincidentally, it was also Mulder’s birthday. However, his only thoughts were for his daughter and Scully loved him for it. Little did he know, she had an extra special birthday cake hiding in the freezer and that John and Monica were watching Katie tonight. 

As the trees bustled in the fall breeze, Scully turned back to the birthday girl and the butterfly cutout book in her lap. “Ba..ba ba,” she chanted. 

Scully’s thoughts began to wander to the dream she had the previous night, or was it a vision? It never did occur to her to ask Katherine what abilities she had that were similar to William’s. In fact, there was a lot she still didn’t know. What kind of doctor was she? What was her specialty? 

Smiling, Scully shook her head as she placed a small kiss onto the soft brown hair of her daughter in front of her, who was pulling at the pages to reveal more colorful cutouts. 

“So you like being called Kate, huh?” she found herself musing out loud. 

Katie looked up at her all of a sudden as if she were reading her mind. She opened her mouth and let out a sudden squeal of delight. 

“So Kate it is then?”

Not that she expected a response, but Kate’s attention was suddenly torn back to the scenery in front of them. The trees blowing in the wind and open land before them. 

She raised a tiny arm and began to move it in the same haphazard motion that she did when she and Mulder saw her off in the mornings. She was waving...at nothing in particular it seemed as she observed the scene in front of them.

“You see something, baby?”

She let out another squeal as a grin spread across her face. “Gaahh.” Another giggle.

Scully closed the book and set it on the small table beside her. “We should probably finish getting you ready, huh?”

“Da...Dada,” she said suddenly as they turned towards to screen door. Scully’s eyes widened, again filling with tears as she realized what had happened. 

“Yeah, Daddy is inside,” she explained, suddenly in a rush to go inside. 

Little did she know, Mulder was standing just a few feet away from the other side of the door.

“Dada,” she said again as Mulder came into view, lifting her arms towards him.

“Oooh my Sweet Pumpkin, Happy Birthday to me, too, huh?” he said as he took her from Scully and blew raspberries into her cheeks. She erupted into a fit of giggles and Scully smiled as the sound of their daughter’s laughter filled the house.

In the distance, a lone figure remained unseen, cloaked in a hooded sweatshirt. He smiled absently to himself at the home that was filled with warmth and laughter. Only one person could see him when others could not. 

She, who was the light in the darkness. 

The one who would grow up to change the world.

END


End file.
